I Wish
by xBowiegirlx
Summary: Sarah Williams has spent 18 years in a world she doesn't identify with. And after a lot of thought, decides to make a wish to the Goblin King. In return for her wish to have a new world she will become his servant. But her life in the new world isn't always as it seems. Sarah Williams ends up getting much more than she first bargained for.


AN: Don't worry everyone, I promise I will not forget about my other fic 'Cursed and Broken' but only the other day I had another story pop into my head and I thought I would share it with you all. Chapter 11 for 'cursed and broken' is almost complete so don't fret. :)

Please excuse any spelling mistakes and so on, I haven't properly edited this yet but I am onto it!

ENJOY!

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

DISCLAIMER. I do not own Labyrinth, Sarah, Jareth, Hoggle, Ludo, Karen, Robert, Toby, or Sir Didymus. But Diane and Mr Grey are mine. ALL MINE! *evil laughter*

 **I WISH**

 **Chapter one.**

Decision

' _It's okay Sarah, only three minutes left till High school is over forever! No more people you don't like bullying you about what books you read. No more boys that only want to get into my knickers stalking me and following me home on the street. No more pointless hours of study, things I don't want or need to know about. This is it...in three minutes time...I'm free...I'm ready.'_

She smiled happily to herself, this was it. She could finally live her life how she wanted too. She tried to hide the exited giggle in her throat as the hand on the clock passed another minute. Two minutes left.

She closed her eyes, a smile still fixated on her face. She didn't hear the teacher as he spoke to the class, she didn't even notice as her friend Diane took her hand and squeezed it in excitement for she too couldn't wait for high school to end.

It was only when Diane whispered into her ear that 'there was only a minute left' that Sarah became aware of her surroundings again. She responded to her friend by squeezing her hand in return, shooting her a huge toothy smile.

"Thank you all for being such good students; it has been a pleasure to teach you all." Said Mr Grey overlooking the sea of students before him. "I must say that I will be sad to see you all go...but I'm sure our paths will cross again one day in the future."

Everyone clapped, including Sarah. Mr Grey had been the only teacher she had liked throughout these years in high school. It hadn't always been that way, once she had feared him a little; every student in his class had told her that he was a unkind man, with a bad temper, saying he was a nutcase weirdo. Sarah unfortunately had brought into their idea of him, and she two gave him the name 'nutcase weirdo.'

Sarah watched him as he smiled at everyone, his hands in his pockets. He was an interesting looking man, very tall and his wispy wild white hair stood out around his face, making him look like a mad professor. His eyes were big and brown under think grey brows; his nose was long and pointed. He had a huge wide smile that made Sarah like him more. He reminded her of something from a fairytale, like a pixie, or gnome. She remembered when she first met him, she had fully expected him to be mean and cruel like everyone had said he was, and was rather shocked when he had walked past her on the street once when she had been on her way to the library. She had dropped one of the books as she walked past and he had picked it up and looked it over, then shot her a huge smile, handing her the book back.

"I didn't realize you liked fairytales miss Williams?" he said, putting his hands back into the pockets of his green tweed jacket.

"Yeah, I love fairytales." She had said nervously, desperate to get on her way.

"a rare occurrence nowadays. I do love to see that someone still has a love for stories."

She had smiled up at him politely and placed the book back under her arm.

"I too love fairytales, in fact I own a rather large library in my home, cram packed with books of all kinds, if you pass by one day, pop in. I will get Martha my house maid to bring you cakes and tea; we love visitors, especially ones who enjoy a good book."

Sarah smiled at the found memory; she had gone to his home that same day and spent countless hours with him and his house maid Martha that was two years ago now and yet still on every Wednesday afternoon Sarah would go and sit with him, sometimes read him a book, and others times he'd read one to her. Sometimes he wouldn't be around and she'd sit alone in the marvellous library he owned. She felt slightly sad at the idea of not seeing him anymore, he had become like a Grandfather to her. One thing was sure. She would miss him gravely.

"Sarah, Sarah, school is over! It's finally over!" Diane screamed into Sarah's ear, waking her up from her thoughts.

Sarah Laughed happily and stood up from her desk, hugging her friend tightly.

"Oh Sarah, this is going to be so good for us! No more school! No more being around all these jerks! Just us and the big wide world! With nothing to stop us! No limitations! Just us!" Diane began to jump up and down with excitement, her blonde mass of curls bouncing about her as she did so.

Sarah laughed at her friend's excitement and took her hands in hers. "Come on Diane, let's get the hell outta here!" she said, gathering her things and placing them into her backpack. Diane did the same and once they were both sure they had everything, both of them quickly pushed their way through the crowds of students and teachers, she didn't care about saying goodbye to anyone – except for Mr grey of course, but she'd visit him tomorrow morning to say her farewell to him.

"I remember when Jeremy Oswold asked you out!" laughed Diane as she lay sideways on Sarah's bed.

Sarah cringed at the thought of her ex boyfriend and then started laughing. "Oh my god don't even talk about him." She laughed, looking up at her ceiling.

Diane laughed again and then after a moment she sighed, obviously exhausted from today's events.

"I'm so glad we don't have to see our ex boyfriends anymore, infect we don't have to see anyone from school anymore." She said, as she sat up on the bed and pulled her hair into a pony tail.

"Yeah...it's great."

Diane yawned. "Well I guess I had better get going, my parents will be worrying about me soon." She groaned and jumped off the bed, grabbing her blue duffle coat.

"I'm sorry you can't stay Diane, my Step mom is so ridiculously strict." Sarah grumbled as she got out of bed and hugged her friend.

Diane chuckled and hugged Sarah back. "Hey its okay, I need to get home anyways." She said, her voice slightly muffled against Sarah's shoulder. "G'night Sarah, I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she walked out the bedroom door.

"Night Diane, be careful!" Sarah called after her. When she heard the front door close she sighed, feeling relived to finally get some time to herself.

She loved Diane, they had been friends for two years now and they had become very close, but she found her exhausting to be around sometimes.

She walked over to her chest of draws and pulled out a pair of her most comfortable pyjamas. She stripped from her clothes and put the pyjamas on. She yawned as she brushed her hair. She was so tired. Tired of worrying about what they'd all think of her when she told them her plans...

At first she hadn't been sure if it was a good idea, but as the time passed she realized it was something she had to do. She had to go back.

When she was sure all the tangles from her hair were gone, she placed her hair brush back down on her dressing table and walked over to her bed, sitting on the edge of it.

She wondered what Diane would think of her... would she hate her for leaving? She already knew the answer. Diane would be devastated.

Sarah sighed and rubbed her temples, she was getting a headache.

' _I know that Diane will be upset... and my Dad won't let me go, he will put up a fight. My step mom won't give a fuck and Toby...'_

Sarah felt sadness rise in her heart. Toby would be the one person she would miss the most. True she would miss her Dad, she would miss Diane and Mr Grey, maybe Karen too but Toby would be the most painful to say goodbye too.

' _God give me strength...'_

She pulled the blankets over her bed and got it, pulling the blankets back up. She would normally read before bed but tonight she didn't have the peace of mind. She had a long day tomorrow and she needed as much sleep as possible.

She sighed and turned off her bedside light, snuggling down into the covers. After a couple of moments she was asleep.

Sarah had awoken early the next day, she had quickly dressed and made pancakes for her family for breakfast before she went to take all of Mr Gray's books that she had borrowed last week - and to say her goodbye.

Today was a particularly hot mid August day, the sun was up and shining its hot rays down on the earth, the grass was green and lush the flowers were wild and blooming. It was one of those days that Sarah loved.

She looked both ways making sure no cars were on the road and when she was sure it was safe, she crossed. She walked a little further and eventually came to the huge gates at the end of Mr Gray's huge home.

She pushed the iron gates open a little, and squeezed the rest of her way through. She walked down the stone drive way which was lined with tall oak trees and wild bluebells. It was a beautiful place and she would miss visiting it.

She walked slowly, enjoying the sounds of bird songs and the gentle breeze blowing the leaves on the trees above her. Soon the house came into view 'Oak Wood Manor' It was a old house, dating back to about 18th century. She loved old buildings, there was something so magical knowing that people all those years ago lived there with their families and life's.

She reached the old wooden door and knocked three times. It took only a couple of seconds for the door to open, Martha had obviously been baking and her hands were covered in flour as was her face. She smiled at Sarah her cheeks rose and chubby as always. Her red and grey hair was up in a messy bun, a couple of strands hung lose around her forehead.

"Hello sweetheart."

Sarah smiled shifting the books up under her arm. "Hey Martha, is Mr Gray in? I have come to return his books." Sarah replied, putting a strand of her dark hair behind her ear.

"He's in the study as always love. I'll bring you a cuppa." She said moving out the door way so Sarah could walk in.

"Thanks." Sarah smiled and walked through to Mr Gray's study. She knocked gently on the door.

"Come in Martha."

"Um, Mr Gray, it's Sarah."

"Oh! Come in my child" he replied, his voice sounding genuinely pleased

Sarah smiled and opened the door. Mr Gray was sitting behind his desk, examining the news paper.

When he saw her he smiled and folded the news paper up, discarding it into one of the baskets on the floor.

"Well what a lovely surprise! What brings you here?" he said, walking over to the two chairs by the fire. Coaxing her to join him.

"I just came to return the books I borrowed." She smiled, sitting in the chair opposite him.

"Well my dear, you need not have worried about bringing them all this way, I would have picked them up from your house after I go to town tomorrow." He said, placing his pipe into his mouth.

"The thing is...well...I've-I've come to say goodbye." She said, placing the books she had on her lap, onto the floor.

Mr Gray's eyes grew wide at her words, and he took the pipe out of his mouth. "Goodbye? What do you mean?"

Sarah sighed and leaned back into the arm chair. "I'm leaving home, and I probably won't be coming back."

Mr Gray's large brows furrowed in confusion. "But why my dear?"

"Because this world isn't for me, Nor are the people that live in it. It's like I'm an alien, I long for the past, the days when words were spoken with meaning and emotion. When woman wore long dresses and men wore their hair long. When people said 'Good day' instead of 'Hi' and read poems in the gardens." She looked down at her hands. "It's like I was born in the wrong generation, the wrong world." Her voice cracked slightly with emotion, but she didn't cry.

Mr Gray smiled synthetically at her and leaned forward taking her hands in his own old ones. "But my child, there is no escaping this generation, we are all born here in this time for a reason."

"Then why do I crave for the past? Why do I miss it?"

Mr Gray smiled and squeezed her hand gently. "Because you live your life in stories my child, in fantasy. "

Sarah sighed. "I suppose so...But even so, I have made up my mind."

Mr Gray realised her hand and leaned back in his chair, placing his pipe back into his mouth. "Well, if that is your choice then you must stick to it. But where will you go?"

Sarah thought carefully about how to answer. She couldn't just tell him that she was going to the Labyrinth the book that she read when she was a young girl. But then again why not? Mr gray was kind and understanding, he also believed in fairy tales so why not?

And so Sarah told Mr Gray all about her journey through the Labyrinth when she had been a young hormonal fifteen year old all those five years ago. She told him about Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymas. She told him about the Goblin King who had fascinated, frightened, but also attracted her. She told him about her downfalls and her victories. Mr Gray's eyes had sparkled with interest, and a wide smile had cast over his face.

"So you're going to go back?" he chuckled, sipping the tea that Martha had brought in for them both.

"Yes...or at least I'm going to try." She smiled "I'm so pleased you don't think I'm crazy, if I told any other people my story, I'm sure that'd put me into a mental home." She chuckled

"Don't let any people distract you from your goal Sarah, if it is your wish to go to the Underground then you must do it. Don't let anyone make you feel bad for your choices."

Sarah smiled "Thank you Mr Gray." She stood up just as he did, and hugged him. The hug was warm and genuine. "Thank you for everything, all the days that you've let me sit with you, or eat with you and Martha. Thank you for letting me use the library too, you've been a great teacher and a great friend." She kissed his cheek gently and smiled

He smiled back and watched as she turned and left the room. A fond twinkle sparkling in his eye. He would miss her, but he knew that she was doing the right thing.

"You've been gone for a while Sarah, where did you go?" Asked her father as he ate his dinner.

Sarah looked up from her meal. "I went to give Mr Gray his books back." She replied, cutting up a potato from her plate. She heard Karen tut and in the corner of her eye, saw her shake her head.

Robert sipped some of his red wine. "Ah, I've been meaning to ask him if he'd consider giving you further education." He said cutting some steak up on his plate.

Sarah paled. "Um Dad, I've just finished school." She heard Karen tut again and Sarah felt her temper rising.

"Well yes, but still we have college to think about, and university." He said, putting a fork full of food into his mouth.

Sarah swallowed hard "Dad I'm not going to college or university."

Karen chocked on her food and Robert stood up handing her a glass of water, tapping her gently on the back. Karen tapped her chest gently which made Sarah want to slap her. When Karen's little coughing fit had ended Robert kissed her forehead and returned to his chair.

"You would be extremely stupid to not take further education Sarah." Said Robert. looking at her with a displeased eye.

"I don't want too, I don't see the point." She replied, putting her fork onto her plate. Her appetite had vanished.

"Sarah that is a very silly and ungrateful thing to say." Karen said irritation in her voice. "You are turning down an offer most girls of your age would jump at."

Sarah bit her lip. "It's not that I'm ungrateful, I am very grateful that you and Dad are willing to pay for me to go to college and university but I have other plans."

Her father raised an eye brow. "What do you mean other plans?"

Both himself and Karen stared at her, both adamant to know what she had planned.

Sarah took a shuddering breath. "I'm leaving home."

Karen gasped, dropping her fork onto her plate. Robert leaned back in his chair, taken a back.

"But Sarah, where are you going? You don't know anyone, and your only friend is Diane, I'm guessing you're not moving in with her?" He said

"I'm not moving in with Diane, I'm moving." She paused and thought. "I'm moving to a different country."

Her father sighed

"I love where this is going." Karen chuckled.

Sarah's hands clenched into fists and she bit her lip to stop herself for saying something offensive to Karen.

"What country are you going to Sarah?" Robert said, not looking as angry as she thought he would.

"I'm going somewhere far away...I'm afraid I can't tell you where...you wouldn't believe me if I told you." She said feeling shaky

"I knew it. She's making it up Robert." Karen said, folding her arms over her chest.

"Karen." Robert warned.

Karen looked away from them both, it was obvious she was annoyed by them both.

"Honey, I think it would be best if you at least tell us where you're going." He said softly.

Sarah felt her eyes water. "Dad I can't, please just trust me on this one thing. Just know that I'll be happier there, and safer there then I am here..." she leaned over the table and gently stroked the side of his face. "Please Dad..."

Robert felt sad and confused and was going to push further but when Sarah stroked his face, her eyes watery with unleashed tears. he knew that just this once he should let her do as she wished. She was 18 now, old enough to take her own path in life.

"Alright." He smiled, his own eyes watered with emotion.

"Robert what are you doing? For all we know Sarah could be going off with hundreds of men, anything could happen to her! She could get raped, kidnapped, killed for god sake! She is only a young girl!" Karen said, standing up from her seat at the table.

"Karen calm down, Sarah will be fine. She is 18 now, old enough to make her own choices. I trust her." He said, winking at his daughter.

Sarah smiled in return.

"Robert you need to think carefully here." Karen said, looking slightly distressed.

Robert sipped some of his wine and leaned back in his chair.

"Robert stop her!" she said, pointing to Sarah.

Robert sighed. "I can't stop her Karen, this is her choice, although I want her to stay, I know I can't make that happen. Right Sarah?" He said handing Karen a glass of wine.

"Yes...I'm sorry but I have made my decision." Sarah replied twisting her shirt nervously in the hands.

"For goodness sake Robert! I can't believe you're letting your daughter travel abroad on her alone, not even knowing what country she's going too!" Karen said, upset in her voice.

"What's going on?"

"Toby get back to bed, its 9.00" Said Karen, pointing to the door.

Toby stood in the door way, dressed in his yellow stripped pyjamas, Lancelot in his hands. "But I heard you shouting Mummy." He said, sadness in his voice.

"We were just talking sweetheart, go back to bed." Karen said, finally taking the glass of wine from Robert.

"I don't want to go back up on my own." He moaned.

Karen sighed, agitated.

"Its' okay, I'll take him." Sarah said pulling her hair out and standing up from the table. "Goodnight Dad and Karen, I'm going to go to bed too." She said, taking Toby's hand in her own and leading him back up stairs.

"Sarah where are you going?" Toby asked innocently as they climbed the stairs.

Sarah sighed. "So you where listening were you?"

"Sorry..." he said quietly.

"Hey, its' okay, just maybe next time you shouldn't do that." She said, leading him into his bedroom.

"Ok...But where are you going?" he said, climbing into bed

"I'm just...going away for a little while, I promise I will come and visit as often as I can." She said, pulling the blankets up over him

Toby yawned and hugged his bear tightly. "Promise?"

Sarah smiled "I promise Tobes." She said, bending down and kissing his forehead "I love you, goodnight."

"Goodnight." He said, yawing again.

Sarah switched off the light and closed the door gently. She sighed when she reached her bedroom, opening to door and closing it behind her.

Well, things hadn't gone too bad at all really, okay Karen hadn't liked the idea of her leaving, but her father hadn't seemed to mind so much. She was surprised that Karen had looked distressed about her leaving; she thought that Karen would throw a party of joy when she finely left home, and yet it was her eyes that had filled with tears, her who had put up a fight for her to stay.

She grabbed her suit case from the cupboard and started filling it with some of her favourite T shirts and Jeans, as well as a hoodie and underwear. Then she started packing some of her most precious belongings, things she would miss and couldn't do without. She managed to fill the suitcase quickly, and when it was too packed to fit anymore inside, she zipped it up and left it by the end on her bed.

Exhausted from today's events, she quickly dressed into her pyjamas, brushed her teeth and hair, and jumped into bed.

Despite being exhausted only moments ago, she found she couldn't sleep. Her mind was everywhere. She was a bit stressed about saying goodbye to everyone, especially Toby and Diane. She hadn't even told Diane her plans yet, she had completely forgotten to go visit her today.

"Shit!" Sarah swore, as she remembered she had arranged to go and see her today. How had she forgotten that?

She shifted uncomfortably in her bed. She would have to go visit her first thing tomorrow and leave for the underground tomorrow night instead of tomorrow morning.

She was slightly nervous about seeing The Goblin King again...

She shook her head, forcing herself not to think about him or anything else, and to just try and sleep.

She closed her eyes and after a while she had fallen into sleep.

"Morning, Sarah." Said Robert, he sat at the head of the table in the kitchen, as always. He was dressed for work, in a suit and tie.

"Morning Dad." She said, pouring herself some fresh coffee from the pot. "Where is Karen and Toby?" she asked pouring some milk into her coffee.

"They've gone shopping." He replied placing his news paper down onto the table, giving her his full attention.

Sarah nodded and sat at the table with him.

"Sarah have some breakfast honey, you need to put on some weight."

Sarah sighed and shook her head. "No thanks Dad, I feel slightly nauseous this morning." She said, putting her hand on her forehead.

"Is something bothering you?" he said, leaning over the table and taking one of her hands into his own.

"I'm just worried about how you're all feeling about me leaving. I'm worried about what Diane will think...I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings but I know that I need to do this." She said, sipping her coffee with her free hand.

Robert sighed and squeezed her hand gently. "I will admit to you Sarah, I'm worried sick about you leaving. I'm worried because it's all so sudden and unexpected. I'm worried because you won't even tell me where you're going...but that is your choice and I'm not going to force you to tell me, or make you stay here. I just want you to be happy."

Sarah smiled sadly at her father. "Thank you Dad...one day I will tell you where I'm going, just not yet. But I can promise that I will be safe and happy, but I will miss you all very much." She said her voice cracking slightly.

Her father pulled his hand away and looked at his wrist watch. "I must go to work now." He said, stretching. He put his empty plate into the kitchen sink. "I will be back later, just have a good day okay?" he said, putting a hand on shoulder as he passed by her.

"Thanks Dad... good luck." She whispered, trying not to cry.

He squeezed her shoulders and then left. When she heard the front door close, she spilled a couple of tears onto the kitchen table. Not because she was regretting her choice, but because she would miss her family. She would miss Diane.

When Sarah managed to get a grip on her emotions, she dressed and walked to Diane's home.

Sarah knocked gently on the door. It opened before she had even finished.

"Agh! Sarah I have been worried about you! You said you were coming over yesterday!" Diane stood dressed in a dressing gown, slippers and her hair was up in a towel.

"I'm sorry Diane, yesterday was...hectic. I'm sorry I should have come and seen you but I had so much going on."

Diane's eyes grew wide with interest. "Oh! You have gossip? Come in tell me about it!" she said excitedly. Forgetting completely that she was supposed to be annoyed with Sarah.

Sarah sighed. "Not gossip exactly, but I do have something to tell you." She said, walking through the front door.

"Oh!" Diane squealed. "Is there a man involved?" she said, shutting the door. "Oh and don't worry, my parents have gone away for the weekend so we get the house to ourselves!"

Sarah groaned. This wasn't going to be easy.

Sarah took a seat on the leather couch in the living room.

"I'll get us drinks! Wait here, I have something to tell you about too." She said, as she walked into the kitchen.

Diane returned a moment later with two glasses of wine. "I thought that we might need something stronger then Pepsi." She chuckled, handing Sarah a glass.

"Ha yeah actually...I need this." She said drinking some of the contents.

"Who's starting then?" Diane said impatiently.

"You start."

"Okay ..." Diane giggled and Sarah smiled sadly, she would miss Diane dearly.

"Well...there's this guy...his name is Eddie and he's really cute. Last night he came over at about 7.00 with a bunch of flowers for me, and he asked me out on a date!"

"Wow Diane that's fantastic!" Sarah said, genuinely happy for her friend.

"I know! You know how long I've liked Eddie and now finally he likes me back!" she said, leaning back on the sofa

"Yeah, you've liked him since middle school." Sarah chuckled.

Diane smiled and then sat up her attention on Sarah. "So what's your news? C'on I need to know!" Diane said, squeezing Sarah's arm.

"Ok...I'm just going to come out with it, please don't think I'm crazy." She took a deep breath. "Basically...you know that book I told you about-"

"Oh Sarah, you and your books!" Diane said, sounding a little disappointed.

"Diane please,"

"Sorry. Continue." She said, putting her glass of wine down onto the table.

"The book called 'The Labyrinth' remember how I told you about my journey through The Labyrinth when I was 15? And then later I told you it didn't happen?"

Diane nodded

"Well it did happen. I only told you it didn't at the time because I felt childish for saying it, but anyway, it all happened. And I've decided...I'm going back."

Diane looked horrified. "What? But Sarah you can't leave!"

"Why can't I leave? I really don't belong here Diane, I don't have any friends, apart from you. And I don't like any of the guys here. My parents have their own lives and I need to get mine, and I know that I will be happy there."

Diane was silent for a moment, thinking everything over. "Well...I guess that if this is your choice then you must do it. But how can you even be sure that The Goblin King will take you back? I mean, you defitted him and his kingdom didn't you? I don't think he's going to exactly let you back with open arms."

"Well I don't know for sure that he will, but I am going to offer him something in return." She said, sipping some of her wine.

"Whoa Sarah, don't just go handing out your virginity to some weird goblin dude!"

"Diane!" Sarah blushed at the thought.

Diane smirked. "Continue."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I'm going to be his maid. You know, help out in the castle. It was a dump when I last visited."

"Well doesn't he already have maids and servants? He's a king, he's bound to have some."

"Maybe...but that's beside the point, none of them are human that's for sure, I only ever saw one human and that was the Goblin King himself. Everyone else was Goblin or dwarf, beast sort of thing."

"Sarah I hope you know what you're doing..." Diane said, suddenly looking sad. "I am going to miss you. We had so much planned for this year...travailing, going to find us some good guys somewhere, following our favourite bands around in a camper van." She smiled sadly.

"I know..." Sarah looked down at her hands. "I will come back and visit you though, I promise."

Diane's eyes watered and she leaned over hugging her friend. Sarah's eyes also filled with tears.

"That had better be a promise you keep Sarah." Her voice cracked as she spoke.

"Diane, it will be. I swear. You can't keep me away for long."

Diane giggled slightly

"Goodbye Diane."

"Goodbye Sarah..."

Sarah arrived home miserable that afternoon. She was getting tired of feeling this way now. Tonight was the night. She couldn't cope with being here a moment longer. She would call The Goblin King now.

Sarah took several calming breaths, closing her eyes. "I wish the Goblin King would come here right now..."

A wild from nowhere picked up in her room, the curtains on the window blew aggressively. The light went out, leaving Sarah standing in the dark.

An owl flew into her bedroom and Sarah's heart began to pound hard in her chest.

The owl flew around her room twice, a trail of glitter falling down behind him. Sarah watched in awe as the white barn owl transformed into none other than the Goblin King.

He stood proudly, hands on his hips. He wore a very similar outfit to the one he had all those years ago, only this time a bit more casual. He hadn't aged a day; his long wild blonde hair blew gently around his face. His eyes sparkled with amusement, one blue one brown under thin eye brows that swooped upwards. Those high cheek bones, that slim nose. And last of all, those thin lips kissable that were turned up into a smirk.

Sarah couldn't deny the way her heart fluttered in her chest. He was a magnificent sight to behold.

"Well, well..." He said his voice silky smooth. He tilted his head to the sight slightly. "Hello Sarah..."

Sarah closed her eyes savouring this moment. This moment she had been waiting for so long.

Jareth walked up to her slowly. "Pray tell me what it is you have called me for? Surely you haven't come to ask me to take your brother away again?" He said raising a brow. Hand's still on his hips.

"No Goblin King, this has nothing to do with Toby... I-I want to ask you something." She said, trying to keep her voice strong and even.

Jareth looked her over closely. She hadn't changed much, only her face had thinned out a bit giving her a more mature look. His eyes wondered lower. Her body was no longer a young teenagers' body, but a young woman's, she had curves in all the right places. He found her to be very agreeable.

He smirked. Very agreeable indeed.

"I-I want to return to the Labyrinth." She said, twisting her shirt with her hands nervously.

Jareth was surprised to say the least at her request. "Really? And why is that?" he said as he started circling her.

"Because this world just doesn't suit me...but yours does." She said trying to keep herself from getting angry at him for obviously checking her over.

"Indeed...and what will I get in return for such a wish?" he said, leaning close to her ear

A shiver worked its way up her back. "In return for my wish I will be your servant, maid whatever you call it. I'm offering you my services." She said, keeping her tone calm even as she heard Jareth chuckle in her ear.

"You're offering to be my slave?" he said, moving away from her ear and looking into her eyes

"Don't sound so pleased with yourself Goblin King! I believe you once offered to be my slave, just because the tables have turned a little doesn't mean you can laugh at me. I still beat you. I won the game." She said the anger in her voice was obvious.

Jareth looked away from her. He couldn't help the way her words killed away his happy mood. She always managed to hurt him.

"I-I'm sorry." She said quietly. She hadn't missed the way his face had become the picture of pain itself. Sarah felt somewhat surprised that he seemed to be so sensitive. But no sooner had she noticed his sadness she saw how His face had become stolid.

"If it is your wish to return to The Underground then you must wish it. However there are conditions." He said, his voice had lost that seductive quality and had taken on a stronger tone.

She nodded, placing her hands on her hips, watching as the Goblin King paced the room.

"One, you keep your word about becoming my servant and do your duties daily. Two, you keep out of the Labyrinth itself for it is gravely dangerous to travel in unaccompanied. Three, you do not talk about what has previously happened between us and this place. There are more conditions but for now these will do." He said

Sarah pondered the questions carefully for a moment, and then nodded her head in agreement.

"Then you may return. I will give you a moment to say your goodbyes to your family. Do not worry about bringing clothes; in the labyrinth woman's fashion is very different."

He turned away from her looking out of her bedroom window.

"However you are welcome to bring some of your personal possessions."

Sarah smiled, even though he wasn't looking at her. She couldn't wait to return. "Thank you Goblin king." She tried to keep her voice from sounding like an exited child but couldn't help it. She couldn't wait to get out of this world she lived in.

Jareth heard her rush out of her bedroom. And small smiled turned up his lips.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Please forgive me I haven't edited this properly yet. I will send it to my editing friend as soon as she gets back from her holiday.

please tell me what you all think of this so far. Should I continue? Please let me know in the reviews


End file.
